


One Last Chance

by clarasptx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarasptx/pseuds/clarasptx





	1. Missy

The Doctor and The Master, nowadays known as Missy, had always been ‘friends’. Of course, they tried to kill each other on occasion, but that was their way of friendship. They grew up together on Gallifrey, and somehow both ended up travelling the universe.  
On this meeting however, Missy had decided enough was enough. She was done trying to kill him. Clara was dead and she could tell he wasn’t coping. She should really take advantage, but no. She was going to let him go, as one last act of mercy.

She had truly needed him on multiple occasions, surrounded by Daleks on a burning Skaro, and that one time she got herself surrounded by Autons who would surely kill her. She had needed him, sent him as many distress signals as possible, but none of them were answered. He was too busy saving other people with Clara after Skaro, and the second time she tried to get him, he was too busy grieving Clara to even notice.

She needed a friend and he wasn’t there, so this is how she repays him. She knows it will hurt him, letting their friendship go, as this is the longest friendship he had ever had. Her ‘act of mercy’ involved hurting him in the worst way she could.

She tracked him down to Blackpool (where else would he be) and practically forced her way into his TARDIS.

‘I came to tell you something’ she said, attempting to sound innocent.

‘What is it, I’m busy grieving.’ The Doctor snapped back in his usual Scottish drawl.

‘We’re over. This friendship. Us. I needed you and you left me. I almost died out there, Doctor, and you couldn’t care less. Your supposed best friend was in a life or death situation and you left them.’ She said, as she began removing the brooch from her collar.

The Doctor was in shock, was she really saying all that to him? Or was he having one of his nightmares again?

‘You gave me this, on Gallifrey, all those years ago. Do you remember?’ Missy questioned, holding the brooch to the light of the TARDIS console.

‘Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?’ The Doctor replied, sensing something was wrong.

‘Well I no longer want it.’ Missy quipped.

She placed the brooch on the floor of the console room, and stomped on it with as much power as she could muster, breaking the brooch into pieces.

The Doctor froze, eyes wide in shock. He had bought her that as a symbol of their friendship, as it was said that it would last as long as they did. 

‘Missy, I’m sorry. Please, don’t do this you know I would have helped you if I could, believe me, I truly am sorry.’ The Doctor began, panic rising in his voice.  
‘I was an awful friend, you’re right. You don’t deserve me. I don’t deserve anyone.’ He continued, trying to keep calm and not break down in front of the person who was his best friend for hundreds of years.

‘Goodbye, Doctor. This is it. I’m going and I'm leaving you forever.’ Missy stated, as she turned on her heel, walked out of the TARDIS doors and slammed them behind her.  
She stood there as the TARDIS dematerialized and flew off into the Vortex, trying not to show the anger and upset that was working its way out.

As she got back to her TARDIS, it hit her. What she’d done. She had considered the implications of what ending her friendship with the Doctor would mean to him, but she hadn’t considered what it would do to her.

She was suddenly overcome with emotion, and collapsed onto the floor of her TARDIS, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed for what seemed like hours, until she had no more tears to cry. She lay there, unwilling to move, as memories of the times they had spent together ran through her mind. Every so often, she would subconsciously touch the area on her collar where the brooch used to be, and cry once more.

She missed him, and it had only been six hours.


	2. The Doctor

I pulled the lever on the console, and watched on the screens as the TARDIS disappeared into the vortex. I can’t quite understand why she would do that to me. She knows how much Clara’s death hurt me, and she knows that I would have helped her if I could. 

We always fight, and we always make up, or out depending on her mood, but this time I think it’s for real. She broke the brooch I gave her centuries ago. The one true sign of our friendship broken in front of my eyes, and still currently all over the floor of my TARDIS.

I bent down to pick up the pieces of the brooch, sighing as I remembered all of the good times we’d had together. We’d played together as children, caused havoc as teenagers, and even ended up travelling the universe somewhat together. Funny really, I was always the one running, but always the one picking up the pieces behind her. Or him. Depended on the regeneration.

I remembered how Clara told me that Missy saved her life with this brooch, piercing a Dalek and getting her to me relatively unharmed. She can be good when she wants to be, but she can also be the most evil being in the universe. Regardless of what she does to me, I have to thank her, because she brought Clara and I together. She was the one to give Clara my number in the shop, and for that I am eternally grateful.

I collected all of the pieces of the brooch, and placed them in a small box on one of the shelves in the console room, as a constant reminder of what was and what will never be again. I slumped down into the rocking chair on the top level, and began to properly reminisce. I remember when her previous self, the Master, became Prime Minister of the UK and I had to step in, and ultimately sacrifice my tenth regeneration’s good looks and sideburns. 

I remember having to burn his body once, and I remember all of the pain it brought me. My only friend from Gallifrey was dead and I was burning their lifeless body, the way a Time Lord is supposed to go. It still confuses me how they escaped that, some potion or something he said.

A sudden wave of sadness came over me, as I realised that my best friend was actually gone forever, the best friend slash lover depending on the mood who I had known all of my life was gone. Tears began to spill as the reality of my loneliness hit me. I had nobody. Clara had died on me, bless her pudding brain life span, and Missy had destroyed our friendship.

I had to find her. I had to trace her TARDIS and find her. First of all I had to fix the brooch, or at least buy another one. I examined the damage to the current brooch, and decided that with a bit of luck, the sonic would fix it. Three hours of tinkering later the brooch was fixed, and I landed the TARDIS back in Blackpool, hoping that she would still be there. I scanned the area for foreign technology and came across her TARDIS disguised as a red telephone box. How original.

I eventually managed to locate the correct phone box, after some awkward incidents with humans, and used the sonic to get inside, because the chances of her letting me in herself were slim.

I stepped inside her TARDIS and was greeted by her sleeping form on the floor. She looked so small and weak just lying there, tear streaks on her face, all crumpled on the floor. I picked up her fragile body and carried her around her TARDIS until I found her bedroom, made completely of burgundy silk and velvet (no surprise there) and placed her on the bed. I tucked her under the covers and pulled her hair out of her immaculate bun, letting it fall over her shoulders, and sat beside her until she woke up.


	3. Together

I woke up in my bedroom shocked and scared as to how I got there until I turned over and saw him there. He was sat in the grand armchair in the corner of my room reading one of my books looking like both a magician and a hobo at the same time. His smart trousers and velvet jacket matched with a torn t-shirt, looking incredibly sexy without even trying. Damn him. Damn hormones.

I sat up and stared at him until he noticed me there.

‘Oh, you’re finally up. I was beginning to think you’d lowered yourself to pudding brain levels needing eight hours of sleep a night.’ He quipped. Perfect. He was in the right mood for me to make out with him. 

‘Why are you here? I told you I was going and never coming back’ I counter-argued. Angry sex is best, let’s rile him up.

‘Well you didn’t go very far, did you?’ He said, a smirk forming on his face.

I stood up, straightened out my shirt and walked over to join him on the other armchair. I always had a second just in case.

‘So what brings you here?’ I asked, genuinely curious as to whether he wanted a hook up or an argument. I was up for either.

He placed the book down on his lap and began to fish around in his pockets.

‘I fixed the brooch. Please, give me one last chance.’ He said, holding the brooch out to me, his hand shaking slightly, clearly nervous.

I was shocked. How had he managed that? It took me hours to make it fragile enough that it would break under my foot. He must be serious then.

‘Why? Why should I? I nearly died and you ignored me. I needed help and you left me.’ I said, attempting to block out the awful flashbacks but failing. I began to sob uncontrollably as all of the memories that I’d been repressing for months returned. Damn it. I hated opening myself up to him like this. It must be that magician’s coat. It appears to have a certain effect on women.

He rushed over to my chair and took me in his arms, switching our places so that I was curled up in his lap and he held me and rubbed my back until the crying subsided. 

‘I promise this time it will be different. I will even give you the new TARDIS telephone number to phone me on.’ He said, trying anything at this point to get me to believe him.

I reluctantly climbed off his lap and stood facing him.

‘Fine.’ I said, holding my hand out expecting the brooch.

‘One last chance.’ I continued. 

The Doctor stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed.

‘Brooch later, love now.’ He said, barely able to hold back.

‘Ding Dong.’ I replied.

I eventually did get the brooch, many hours later.


End file.
